Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge
by RandomSheepdog
Summary: Yaoi, LxLight. While chained together, L and Light find more in each other than just interrogator and suspect. But what of when it all comes back on them near the end? Set to the rhythm of the album by My Chemical Romance.
1. Helena

**Well, after the reasonable success that was "One Step Closer," Random took a little break, and now has decided to try her paw at some good old LxLight fiction. And a songfic, her favorite. (Yes, I likies the third person) The first chapter's really just an opening mood-setter to the thing, so just bear with me.**

**All music used owned by MCR, not me, and let the fic begin.**

**--**

One war, one love. The story of a cunning vigilante, a ruthless hunter, and the corpses of a thousand evil men. What once begins as an innocent game, a gift of cabin fever, becomes a battle of pulling heartstrings and alliances, and soon a daring scavenge to reclaim what once was.

--

And so it starts.

_Long ago_

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again_

_We are_

_So far from you_

Through his eyes, the whole world is but a living drama, an unamusing show full of idiots, a program that only fed interest from a distance and could be turned away from at his will. Through his eyes, you were a mere insect. A being to be studied, poked prodded until you keeled over. That was how L saw the earth.

Or at least, that was how Raito believed.

For a while now he had spent his days tethered to this quirky little insomniac, and even at this point he was beginning to feel the itch. Every day together, every night together. That same old sun gleaming in the windows, that same old computer screen burning through his eyelids. Oh, where had his days as an innocent, hard-working student gone?

Damn that Kira, damn him to hell for it.

It was all _his_ fault. If there was one thing that made it tolerable being chained to a surveillance nut and catching false accusations left and right, it was that least he had a chance to help capture the madman who was all to blame for it. That cruel murderer had gotten him thrown in a god damned prison cell for a crime he didn't commit. Him, and…

_L._

It was dark inside the stuffy working room, nighttime. And nights were always the worst in this apparent new lifestyle of Raito's. The choking quietude mingling with stinging eyes and aching head just proved itself as hell to bear.

Raito glanced over to the stoic detective, who, of course, managed to keep his work ethic ignited all through the hours. At the moment, the raven was simply typing away at whatever it was that he was working on, and that of course was a relief. Anything to dodge another barrage from those heartless eyes and endless interrogator's talk. Although, as he had quickly realized, this was no more than a calm before the storm. Within minutes, the man would take a break and he'd be up and at it again.

_Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate the lives_

_Of everyone you know_

"Yagami-kun, you seem rather quiet tonight. Are you alright?"

Raito jerked, and looked up to see what else but _those_ things again. Two jet-black, cold-as-stone irises, hitting him ironically like a spotlight. They remained hardly visible in the darkness, computer glow washing out the lighter-toned parts of his face… but he knew they were there.

He could _feel _them.

"I'm fine." He said, with reluctance. No, he couldn't be fine. He doubted he ever would be fine until this ridiculous suspicion was lifted. Although, he hated to realize… that probably would not be anytime soon.

The room became dead silent again. Today had been quite boring. Sure… in the past few days, some leads were acquired. But aside from that, Raito found himself quite itchy… eager for at least _some_ interesting conversation.

He heard the jingling of the chain, and watched as the detective reached across the table they were seated at for an opened box of doughnuts. A powdery, soft-looking one was taken in his hand, and brought right up to his mouth where it was delicately munched upon.

Leave it to L to still be sugar-stuffing his face at one in the morning.

Sometimes, when he looked at the detective, his heart could not help but wonder. What was this creature? Where did he come from? For when he saw L—his ragged hair, his unwashed clothes, his little birdy posture—he believed in a mere shell of a human being. One who had been with a great gift, but at the same time, seemed to be missing something. He found the image laughable at points, that scrawny man, skin looking like he had spent his life shut up in a basement.

"Ryuuzaki." He said inquisitively, "How come you like sugar so much, anyhow?"

L leered at him owlishly. "Hm? And you don't enjoy sweets, Yagami-kun?"

""Oh, of course I do." He reassured. "But you seem to, well… that's all you do enjoy."

"I believe I am well deserved in the right to eat whatever I want, even if it is all I wish to have."

Ha. He should've known. It was near hilarious the way that L described the way he enjoyed his food so mechanically, like it was a legal statement.

Everything about L was a damned legal statement though, wasn't it? The man seemed to go by a strict law of 'I can, you can't.' 'Do what I say, not as I do.' He supposed this from the way he treated his suspects, A single-digit percentage was still a chance, so on with the twenty-four seven treatment. What could this man possibly have to take from such unjustly broken humans? It was almost as if the raven got a kick off of just getting away with imprisoning people, just because he was _L. _

_And what's the worst you take_

_From every heart you break_

_And like the blade you stain_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

The midnight hour could be felt gnawing at Raito's consciousness.

"Say, you've been going at that laptop for days. Can't we move it to the bedroom, at least?"

The detective' fingers refused to quit typing, but he still found the gap in his pace to answer. "Oh, you're too tired already? Well, just let me finish this. Then we can move…"

The auburn-headed man was pleased. For L, that was powerfully generous. Within the span of a few minutes, the raven lifted up his laptop and gestured for the cozy place of which he sometimes would let Raito retire to for the night.

_What's the worst thing I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long, and goodnight, so long and goodnight_

"All right, let's go."

Through the darkness, the men trotted across the carpet—Raito's pained back aching as he walked—'til they reached the bedroom door, and let themselves in, L coldly stepping in first and waiting for Raito to catch the door on his own. That crooked tanuki sure loved his desk.

Situated in bed for the night, Raito was just beginning to let his eyes close, when he started studying his captor even more.

The man lay only a few feet—if not only a mere twelve inches—from him. He eyed the detective, perched in the darkness. It was strange. Whenever he would sit exceptionally close to his captor, he found he would get a feeling. Almost like a smell in the air. Not that the detective's seldom-washed body smelled good.

If anything, it was like a drug.

Flashbacks out of the blue came back to him of the day he and Misa had been imprisoned.

For some time Raito tried to imagine that somewhere inside the raven was a soul, a good heart that would beat in time with the flow of another. Surely, in trying to catch Kira justice was present, and small courtesies such as the occasional tuck-in kept the brunette calm.

However…

The cold-hearted cell, himself screaming to the detective that he was innocent, and the raven on the other end not giving a damn what he was feeling. How could he? As if his arrogant heart was deaf. And if that wasn't cruel enough, he had to pull that god-awful trick on them. Making the teen's own father hold a gun to his head in feigned madness. And now these accursed handcuffs. Alas, the eyes and the nightly torment were just tiny stains on the blade of L.

_Came a time when every star fall brought to you tears again_

_We are_

_The very hurt you sold_

"Hey," Raito heard himself ask into the shadows, "How came you started all this?" He felt almost drunk imploring such an answer. "Becoming a detective. Being prepared to take on such a task as the Kira case?"

_And what's the worst you take from every heart you break_

_And like a blade you stain_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

"Your questions seem to be getting awfully personal," he answered as-a-matter-of-factly. "Why do you wish to know such an irrelevant thing?

"I only asked why you wanted to become a detective," he responded. "I may find it annoying sometimes, but I respect you for it. I'm only curious. What, do you think Kira would get a lead over you just from knowing that?"

Of course, Raito immediately understood that he shouldn't have put it that way. With L's ever-watchful venus flytrap of a mind, he knew that absolutely anything—even the tiniest of suggestions that Yagami Raito could possibly be Kira—could set him off.

Raito knew that for one reason or another, he was close to prying, and there was no way in hell that the detective would be sharing any of his personal dealings. Ever.

But surprisingly, no such reaction came.

"Well, I expect you'd understand why," his tone cool, "You are an intelligent individual, Yagami-kun. You know what the stronger sense of justice feels like. It's a job, and I knew I would be good at it."

Raito nodded, silently.

"Besides," The detective continued. "I get bored."

That was believable to an extent, for Raito could tell clearly that he'd been only told the outlines of the story. Secretly, what he was after was a better understanding of another side of the L he knew, To see if L could get nearer to him as a human instead of a calculator. When you looked at the average person on the street or close to you, you may not be totally interested but you saw life. But…

L, hunched over like a vulture, cold and solid as a rock…

As much as he despised that hermit-like disposition, he was dog-tired and knew deep down that there was no defeating raven at his own job. This is why he put up with it so. The least he could do was let him carry on a little more, and a little more again he next time.

_What's the worst thing I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight, so long and goodnight_

And again. As the suspect's eyes dropped shut, he caught the outline of the detective's body against the glare of the laptop. Every time he saw that figure, he would think for a moment…

Raito suddenly found the strength to sit himself up despite his exhausted state. With this, he inched himself a little closer to his partner. Staring at the washed out skin, it was almost offensive to look at in its morbidness. But the auburn-haired man faced himself, as there was one thing he had been wanting to do to L for a while.

He leaned in a little, and, ever so gently, used his lip to brush a small line against the chalky skin. It wasn't a kiss, only a dry peck. No man of stone could be moved with words, so Raito chose to try a different little approach.

_Well if you carry on this way, things are better if I stay._

_So long, and goodnight_

_So long, and goodnight_

As he did this, the detective's head moved a little as if a mosquito had alighted on him.

"What was that?" He droned.

Raito laid his head down on the pillow apathetically. "I thought you'd need one every once in awhile, Ryuuzaki."

Not bothering with the matter any longer, the brunette man shut his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, bidding goodnight to the slender creature that oh so brought him ire.

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend, to leave and_

_We'll meet again _

_When both our cars collide._

--

**Like I said, only an intro. To be continued...**


	2. Give 'im Hell, Kid

_Oh baby, here comes the sound._

Raito awoke the next morning easily. The natural light was flowing in throiugh the bedroom window, splattering the bed in its freshness. It was somewhat earlier than he would have hoped for, but despite this he felt rested enough. Sometimes he feared he might be slowly morphing into a jaded insomniac like L.

The first sound he heard when he arose to consciousness was the repetitive tapping and clicking of computer keys. L. Raito pulled his face off the pillow and shook his bangs, slowly eased his body out of bed and stretched hid back and limbs out before turning over. Merely, of course, to meet with the back of the tanuki's scraggly black head.

Although L undoubtedly knew he was awake—the chain would have informed him, anyway—it would always be some seconds before he would respond.

"Good morning, Yagami-kun." He was used to the routine, of course. And then, if not with just a simple groan, Raito would greet him as well. Not making too much of a commotion on the bed, he shuffled over to sit next to the detective.

He wondered if the residue of that little message still lingered on his cheek.

"I've picked up some extra leads on the case. Would you like to hear?"

Like he had a choice.

L elaborated. "The pattern of the killings had certainly continued."

The brunette could only groan an answer. "You mean… the other Kira?"

Raito sniffed the air next to the detective's tresses. There was that feeling again.

But what was it?

For a second, L paused. "So Yagami-kun knows that this is the work of _another_ Kira…" The tanuki stared off into space, in a trance of suspicion. Raito sighed internally, '_here we go again…'_

"Oh, give it a rest Ryuuzaki. I'm just being logical. I can tell because unlike the first Kira, who only killed criminals and those who got in his way, this one seems to use it for his own right. That was our conclusion, wasn't it?"

He could feel L leering from beneath those shaggy bangs. He made no reply, which in L's language, meant that that god damned "Raito is Kira" percentage meter was creeping higher and higher. The man was, after all, always prepared for any wily trick that "Kira" could be preparing for him.

"If Raito weren't guilty of _something_… then what was the meaning of what he did to me last night?"

_Well I took a train outta New Orleans and they shot me full of ephedrine, _

_This is how we like to do it in the murder scene…_

He remembered reaching up to the glare-whitened face of Ryuuzaki, and giving it a soft peck on the cheek right before bed.

"Oh, that?" He responded casually, "I was just saying goodnight to you, is all. You know, it's manners?"

L, of course, would be very sensitive to even the smallest of physical intimacies. Which was what made it so interesting to play with. That peculiar man could bombard him with questions and keep him up at all hours of the night, he had accepted that that was the deal, but if it were, then Raito would damned well get his end of satisfaction for it.

…_Can we settle up the score?_

"Yagami-kun… _kissed me_."

…And if teasing his inner self was the way he got it, then so be it.

"Ryuuzaki, I did not _kiss_ you." He said, this time more sternly. "You don't know what 'kissing' is do you?"

L ruffled his ebony tresses. "I am aware of my vocabulary very well, you should know that by now." This was a dodge. L was far too wise to feel the need to re-inform Raito of a little thing like that—he was trying to cover up.

Even if he didn't know it.

Raito felt his little inner smile again. "That's not what I mean. You don't know what one is like, do you?"

"Were we not just talking about Kira?" …There it was again."I do not involve myself in relationships, Yagami-kun. It would be too potentially harmful to my deductive abilities."

Perhaps, just maybe, if the other side of L were there—the one of which he had pondered over earlier, who had the heart and wouldn't go to these extents—then Raito wouldn't feel like such a basket case because of _this_ him.

Looking back on the dusty old theories he had poked at the other night, the brunette stared down at his stubborn tag-along and got an idea.

"Excuse me Ryuuzaki…"

L turned his head, looking agitated. "Raito-kun, if this is about food, then I can get you food. Just ask and we can go right down to the—"

Just then, the suspect decided to come down on the tanuki with something even _he _would have never seen coming.

Forcefully, but with a dash of warmth, Raito's lips came unto the detective's in a heated kiss.

_If you were here, I'd never have a fear_

_So go on live your life_

_But I miss you more than I did yesterday._

As the flesh of their lips pressed together, Raito felt something inside him. a thing he rarely felt, even in all the days he'd had of enchanting all those common schoolgirls.

_You're __**beautiful!**_

Hands placed rigidly upon the man's shoulders, he detected little change in movement—save for the faintly quickening pulse that could be felt by the hand that rested a little closer to his neck. He held tight for a few seconds, and even gave the detective's white-clothed shoulder a little stroke of his thumb.

The bond held firm, and was then pulled away with the same jolt as when it was given.

When the brunette removed himself and stepped back to behold the show, not much was there to be seen. Only L, still frozen in his perching position and still eying him with those black mirrors. However, the man had already given him the thrill he needed.

L cocked his head. "What was that for?" He asked calmly.

"Do I need to explain everything?" Raito said with a hint of a smirk. He had to admit, he felt rather… proud of himself in a self-sickening way.

_Well I'm a total wreck and almost every day_

_Like the firing squad or the mess you made_

_Well don't I look pretty walking down the street_

_In the best damn dress I own?_

The detective brought his finger to his lip as he normally would when thinking, only this time, instead of simply pulling he took the back of his index and brushed it across the roughly pinkened flesh, as if to wipe something off. Raito smiled on the inside. Although he was fairly intelligent himself, he knew you didn't need L-like mind-powers to spot that the mighty sleuth was feeling uncomfortable at the moment. Who knew. Beyond that shell, he could well be in a state of utter shock.

The raven's eyes drilled down upon their suspect, as he prepared for his protest.

"Yagami-kun, I know that you are simply trying to pull a reaction from me." His voice had all the sweet return of a mouthful of dust. "And I can assure you, it won't work."

Certainly the brunette didn't want to wake up the accusation monster again. However he just couldn't resist tormenting the detective a little. L asked for it, it was his own annoying persona that was so damn intriguing.

_If you were here, I'd never have a fear_

_So go on, live your life, but I miss you more than I did yesterday_

_You're so far away_

_So c'mon show me how, 'cause I mean this more than words will ever say._

"I answered your question," he said. "That was a kiss."

He heard L begin to mumble. Something barely audible, the brunette had to ask what it was. He tried to stare past the dark mess and see the man's face, so at least he'd be easier to speak to.

"What was that?"

"I'm just saying… that it was quite the immature thing to do, Yagami-kun. I hardly recall asking you to _do that_."

He smirked. "_I'm_ immature?"

L pulled his lip again.

Three cheers for sweet revenge, ha! If Raito was bound to stay caught up in the twenty-four-hours-a day-predicament the detective had made for him, then he damned well felt he had the right to shove it back down his scrawny throat every once in a while. Maybe he should have tried this kissing charade earlier…

_Some might say we are made from the sharpest things you say..._

"I'm thinking you enjoyed that Ryuuzaki. Why not admit it? Even you must feel the need to have some fun sometimes," the brunette coaxed, in a futile attempt to lead the vulture a little bit off his throne.

"You know as well as I that the Kira case is far too important for that," he breathed.

Without a doubt L would ignore his smaller teases. Why, to his eyes, Raito probably looked like no more than a silly child. A child who could very well be the most powerful mass murderer in history, but "inferior" nonetheless. If he really was so cold, then he would disregard the entire concept.

_We are young and we don't care,_

_Your dreams and your hopeless hair..._

At that point, the room seemed to go silent. Even L had ceased his fiddling with the laptop, surely in a state of ruffled thinking. The brunette was staring him down like a falcon. All of a sudden, as he looked, the reality of what he'd done came right up to him and slapped him upside the head.

Yes, even Raito himself thought that what he was doing was insane. Who in their right mind would want to touch such a lowly, broken, hump-backed…

But he gave in, and before he knew it felt the taste of sweet, sugary coffee touch his lips.

He could tell that L was trying hard not to budge against it, which only made him feel better. He gave it a bit of a halt—for although he disliked the concept of fear, prodding the man too hard and too fast could all-too-realistically land him in trouble. With that thought, however, Raito realized that he had been wanting to get closer and closer to him... and the scent of it was even stronger now than it was the other night and before. Alas, he began to believe he actually was 'guilty of _something_.'

Was he... falling in love with _L?_

_We never wanted it to be this way for all our lives_

Well, it would sure help if he would crack for once.

_Do you care at all?_

The suspect found himself pleased as he thought he heard a small sound vibrate from his throat.

_If you were here, I'd never have a fear_

_So go on live your life_

_But I miss you more than I did yesterday..._

The detective started to itch around a little. Now this was good… for it was L's right to be arrogant, and little insignificant Yagami-kun's right to have fun with him for it. Raito took his palms from L's shoulders and instead embraced him. He held the lock on his captor's lips, which even still refusing to return their favor.

The body that bore such an icy gaze was actually quite warm and soft.

_...You're so far away, _

_So come on, show me how_

'_Cause I mean this more than words will ever say_

--

Meanwhile, on the other end, behind two coal irises, thoughts were stirring beyond what even their attacker could have guessed.

_'Raito... kun?!'_

--

_What'd you call me? _

_Well There's no way I'm kissing that guy!_

--

**Sometimes, just as a note, you'll have to look a little closer to see the relation of the story to the lyrics. And I may screw with them a little sometimes, but whatever. And forgive me for the rather stubby chapters, I kind of like the "abstracty" feel of them.**

**To be continued. Remember, reviews give me wings… speaking of which, should you ever find me getting anyone a little too OOC or whatever, feel free to warn me, and I'll try and fix it.**


End file.
